La sensibilidad de una madre
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Walburga Black:. No es la ideal, ni mucho menos perfecta. Es la madre de Sirius y Regulus. Una Black pura y orgullosa que conoce a sus hijos mejor que nadie.


**Resumen:** _Walburga Black_. No es la ideal, ni mucho menos perfecta. Es la madre de Sirius y Regulus. Una Black pura y orgullosa que conoce a sus hijos mejor que nadie.

**Nota de autora:** Esto fue escrito muy cercano al día de la madre.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi hermana y a mi prima Bella. Porque solo la familia entiende a la familia. Y solo la familia puede conocerte de la puerta para adentro y seguirte queriendo.

Fic revisado por la mano mágica de Saiph. Gracias por el beteo (y por todo lo demás también).

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe porque escribir es tan droga como cada Black-_

* * *

• La sensibilidad de una madre •

* * *

_Gris. Gris con Gris. Madre e hijo, plata y tormenta. _

Sólo con una mirada Walburga podía entenderlos. Predecirlos sin necesidad de consultar a ningún oráculode_ Delfos_ de la antigua Grecia. Sirius y Regulus eran sus hijos, y ella, como toda madre, con solo verlos a los ojos podía leer dentro de ellos como si de un libro se tratara.

Eran carne de su carne. Eran su sangre y su vida prolongada en el tiempo. Los había creado desde los más elementales cimientos. Dos gotas del mismo líquido, dos gotas completamente puras. No necesitó más que su propio cuerpo y el de su marido (y primo) para construirlos, hacerlos desde el mismísimo acto carnal, moldearlos y esculpirlos dentro de su vientre brindándoles su valiosa sangre. Eran parte de ella… o lo habían sido, porque un día —y durante diez años más— perdió a uno de ellos. Su hijo, su primer hijo escapó. Huyó lejos, lejos de ella y de todo lo que le había enseñado, y Walburga, como toda madre que conoce a sus hijos, supo que se había ido mucho antes de que Sirius mismo lo supiera.

Cuando Sirius tenía cinco años y no era más que un mocosito que gustaba de mostrarse arriesgado y hacer que su hermano Regulus riera en los momentos menos apropiados; Walburga supo que iba a perder a su primogénito. Fue algo casi tangible y a la vez nebuloso. Fue la lectura en los ojos de Sirius que hablaban de tormenta y otros desastres naturales marca Black.

Walburga lo supo, solo lo supo. Salió al pasillo y frente a sus ojos divisó, diseminados, los trozos de su preciado jarrón de porcelana renacentista… y en medio del destrozo; Regulus, temblando de miedo.

Ella recuerda el momento con una claridad aterradora. Al preguntar obtuvo una mentira, pero una verdad aún más importante.

—¿Quién a sido? —interrogó mirando al más chico hasta hacerlo ponerse más pálido de lo que era. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que perdía a Sirius, porque en ese instante, demasiado oportuno para no ser el destino, sonaba desde su espalda la voz del mayor, alta y clara, llamando su atención:

—¡Madre!... —El gris de la mirada de Sirius brilló diferente, desafiante, desde ese momento hacia el futuro— Madre, he sido yo.

Regulus había lucido tal sorpresa ante el comentario de su hermano, que quitó a Walburga cualquier duda sobre la identidad del causante del desastre.

—¿Enserio¿Has sido tú, Sirius? —Había preguntado de todas formas, escrutando a su hijo que se negaba a bajar la mirada mostrando temor o respeto.

Y Sirius no había claudicado, se había puesto más firme y, asintiendo, había repetido usando una solemnidad innata y oculta hasta ese segundo:

—Regulus no fue. Fui yo, madre —Una solemnidad que en ese momento hablaba de mentiras, pero más adelante hablaría de travesuras y de no muy buenas intenciones.

Aquel día, Walburga le enseñó a su hijo el dolor de un castigo con magia oscura. No por haber roto el jarrón, un simple _reparo_ hubiera bastado, lo castigó porque era sepa "_de la buena_", porque esa entrega que había tenido Sirius de no dudar ni retroceder estaba bien para cuando lo hacia por un familiar, era _aceptable_. Pero al ver a los ojos de su hijo supo que lo haría por todo aquel que considerase más débil, y los Black no podían permitirse que su primogénito sintiera empatía por la debilidad. Había que curarlo, a fuerza de artes oscuras de ser necesario.

Un año se volvió dos, y luego tres y cuatro, y Sirius creció rebelándose, creyéndose más fuerte que cualquiera y siendo un intento de defensores de pobres e inocentes. Regulus, al admirarlo y necesitarlo, lo fomentaba sin saberlo. Y no importó cuanta furia de su varita desatara Walburga sobre la espalda del mayor, no consiguió curarlo. Sirius no cambiaba.

Con once años, Sirius marcó la segunda gran diferencia; se hizo Gryffindor, y lo que Walburga temió desde hacía seis años atrás se hizo realidad.

La adolescencia fomento aún más esa faceta de Sirius, distanciándolo no solo de su madre y padre, sino también de su hermano Regulus, que peleaba por obtener la aprobación maternal. Sirius creció y su pasión por rebelarse y simpatía por los débiles se materializó en una abierta defensa de los muggles y de todo lo que su madre odiara.

Walburga siempre supo todo antes. Lo había perdido, pero seguía prediciéndolo.

Cinco años después, durante unas vacaciones de verano, bastó con ver a los ojos de Sirius para saber que lo inevitable se avecinaba. Sirius se encaprichó, se rebeló e hizo todo para demostrar que no era de la familia, y ella, inevitablemente, debió castigarlo. Ya no para quitarle la mala sepa del interior, Sirius era una semilla nociva y solo podría engendrar un árbol venenoso y frutos de la misma calidad. No lo castigó para arreglarlo, lo castigó por tradición y porque cada vez que hacía algo así Sirius desobedecía más y se distanciaba de Regulus que, algo temeroso, no intervenía.

La prioridad de Walburga pasó a ser mantener a su segundo hijo. No podía perderlo a él también.

Esa misma noche, luego de dejar a Sirius semiinconsciente en su cuarto, lo supo nuevamente. Su intuición jamás la había traicionado y esa vez tampoco lo hizo. El presentimiento la golpeó, no diciendo que iba a pasar, sino confirmando lo que desde diez años atrás veía venir…

"_Esta noche"_

Se fue a acostar, permaneciendo despierta con sus ojos grises fijos en el techo y en el pasado. La calma respiración de su esposo le servia para tener conciencia del tiempo y no abstraerse completamente. Bien pasada la media noche, el aura mágica de Sirius abandono la mansión. Y ella confirmó lo que supo diez años atrás; Había perdido a su primer hijo.

Entre sabanas y satén, se giró dándole la espalda a su marido dormido y murmuró, convenciéndose a sí misma, las palabras que siempre marcaron su relación con el mayor de sus descendientes.

—No lloraré a quien no existe —Susurró, mientras el amparo de la oscuridad del cuarto limpiaba de su tersa mejilla una última y primera lágrima por su hijo muerto.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
